Users of wireless networks often demand more bandwidth and faster response times. However, the available bandwidth may be limited. Moreover, there are more and more wireless devices operating close to one another and using the same wireless networks. These wireless networks are generally densely constructed with high levels of signal traffic. The wireless devices on the wireless networks can change or set many parameters that determine how the wireless devices interact with one another. In some environments, wireless devices may operate with different communication standards.
In the conventional carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA-CA) protocol, a station (STA) contends for the medium using a contention time window (CW) to operate in a channel. However, in Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), an access point (AP), in the network, may have the ability to allocate sub-channels or subcarriers (a portion of the bandwidth in a channel known as a tone) instead of an entire channel. Organizing the allocation can be difficult. Currently, there are few methods of directing the various STAs to organize the allocation of bandwidth based on characteristics of the network.